Security of a mobile device (e.g., a mobile phone, a mobile player, an Apple® iPhone®, etc.) may be of concern to a user. Furthermore, the user may utilize the mobile device in manner similar to a personal computer (e.g., browse the Internet, access email, etc.). Consequently, the mobile device may include confidential information (e.g., a web browser history, an email account, a past call history, a text message, a voice message, etc.). Due to the nature of this type of information, a security breach may be costly to the user or his/her organization (e.g., a difficulty in recreating lost information).
A design of the mobile device may make it problematic to implement an additional security protocol. For example, the mobile device may utilize a touchscreen (e.g., a display which can detect a location of patterns in a display area) for user input rather than a physical keypad. The user may be able to access the mobile device utilizing the touchscreen simply by tapping a surface of the touchscreen in an arbitrary manner and/or performing a templated gesture (e.g., a pattern such as movement from left to right) on a surface of the touch screen. As a result, confidential information may be accessed by anyone merely in physical possession of the mobile device.
The touchscreen mobile device may include a virtual keypad (e.g., a form of a template to guide the user, an alpha-numeric virtual key pad, etc.). The user may use the virtual keypad to enter a pass code to access information. This process may be slow and/or cumbersome (e.g., a fingertip of the user may be of comparatively same size as an area of a virtual keypad symbol, the virtual keypad may not have the same tactile feel as the physical keypad, etc.). Use of a virtual keypad may also be inconvenient and/or dangerous when an attention of the user is diverted (e.g., walking, working, eating, etc.). A handicapped user (e.g., a sight-impaired person, a person with out fingers or hands, a person with impaired dexterity, etc.) may have difficulty inputting information with the virtual keypad. Furthermore, the alpha-numeric pass code may be difficult to remember for a primary user and/or secondary users of the mobile device. Thus, security of the mobile device may be breached resulting in theft and/or misappropriation of the confidential information that may be stored in the mobile device.